ojos de venganza escarlata
by shashachan7
Summary: una maldición, sus ojos, sus ojos eran la muestra de sus sentimientos. porque cuando uchiha ama lo hace con tanta intensidad que su amor se convierte en odio, su dolor se muestra en sus ojos, porque el dolor y la venganza es lo que los hace tan fuertes. son los ojos de un demonio. te equivocas, esos son los ojos del reflejo de tu corazón.una persona que no recuerda como amar.


**Los alocados personajes de naruto pertenecen al genial masashi kishimoto, yo solo hice un fic en clase de ingles, así que pos empezamos..**

Si, con ellos soñaba, aquella chica, la que vio como su madre fue asesinada por su alguien en quien tenía mucha confianza, como su padre luchaba aparte de estar jodida mente herido , _muriendo en batalla_ , aunque ellos fueran muy poderosos nunca llegaron a ser los mas poderosos, _no era suficiente, nunca será suficiente._

Muchos pensaban que ella se torturaba mentalmente, pues claro como no hacerlo con aquella pesadilla rondando por su cabeza, viendo como la sangre de sus seres queridos manchaba el suelo de lo que alguna vez _su hogar. Que sus pisadas, sus manos están manchadas de sangre, algo que ni el jabón ni el agua podían sacar de su cuerpo. porque esas manchas, no, solo eran sangre sino sufrimiento, dolor._

Soñando que al despertar cada maldita mañana sola hubiera sido una puta pesadilla, pero no lo fue, se alejo de sus amigos de _sus sueños_. _La oscuridad_ se fortaleció en ella. Matar a la persona que le hizo tanto daño a sus seres queridos aunque para ello tenía que ser fuerte, ser lo suficiente mente fuerte para poder destruirlo sin piedad, se alejo. Practicaba, cada patada, cada movimiento, todo era con una fuerza sobrenatural, más fuerza, mas entrenamiento es igual a menos sufrimiento. Todo paro por un momento hasta que apareció _el._

 _él._

ese estúpido con unos ojos azules como el cielo destellado alegría, con su sueño de ser el mejor de nunca rendirse, aquel chico que era el único que podía sacarle una sonrisa , el único que pudo entenderla, el único que hizo que el mundo a su alrededor era diferente a lo que alguna vez pensó, haciéndola olvidar por un momento el concepto de aquella palabra, VENGANZA, lastima que fue muy tarde. Muy tarde cuando se entero de lo que tuvo al frente, lo que nunca valoro, _ANHELO, AMOR?,_ son estos sentimientos los que tengo al recordarlo?, acaso por un mísero momento pude sentir ¿amor? ,ja, amor en este mundo, no es posible, amor y odio son un sentimiento llamado de maneras diferentes pero con fines total mente distintos, tenia que odiarlo, odiarlo con cada parte de mi ser pero no podía. No cuando te das cuenta de lo que tenias. El que por un momento pudo limpiarle las Manchas de sangre de sus manos, de sus pisadas, de su sombra.

 _dejar ir a la persona que amas es el dolor mas grande del mundo. impotencia, venganza. Venganza hacia lo maldito que podría ser el mundo golpeándote donde mas te duele , VENGANZA, este matándose a carcajadas para ver si te levantas o te rindes, VENGANZA, muchos dejaron de intentarlo, pero yo no, no parare hasta conseguir_ _ **VENGANZA.**_

Anonimato, identidad, personalmente al principio pensé que yo no tengo identidad, no soy mas que un nombre y apellido de quienes dieron su vida por mi, por eso no me rindo, ellos dieron su vida por mi, por quienes son importantes para ellos,por quienes aun no pudieron cumplir sus sueño , ellos, sueños que terminaron _el día que el abrió los ojos_ , que sintió el dolor,impotencia y hacerse fuerte para obtener venganza, hasta que la conoció.

 _Ella_

Aquella que sufrió, la que entendió como se sentía, la que se no se rindió por cumplir su ambición, con sueños, esperanzas, _alguien a quien_ _llego a querer como amiga y amar como persona_ , alguien que lo hizo _seguir adelante_ , que _desapareció la venganza en el sin importarle que ella se sumerja mas en ella, en la oscuridad,_

a quien tuvo que olvidar a pesar de ser quien ella lo ayudo a encontrar quien es realmente, por que estoy aquí _. No es necesario saber quien fue, sino que es lo que hizo. Porque me escondo detrás de una mascara, un sonrisa falsa, para lo que diga no sea juzgado por mi rostro, sino por la razón de mis palabras._

-¡maldito!, ¿porque no mueres?

- _porque yo tengo ideales, y los ideales son aprueba de balas, golpes y sufrimiento. porque aun hay alguien a quien debo salvar. Y eso me hace aprueba de todo. Y esa eres tu._

 _porque aun me queda mucho por hacer y no dejare que nadie mas cumpla con este trabajo, no solo es mi orgullo lo que me hace actuar de esta mantener sino porque no puedo cumplir mis sueños si ni siquiera puedo salvar a mi mejor amiga alguien a quien llegue a querer, a amar._

 _Con sus dos zafiros de ojos mirándome fijamente saliendo lagrimas de ellos, me sentía mal, recuerdo que hace mucho intentaba protegerlo y el ami y ahora lo mas irónico del momento es que ahora nos estamos enfrentando, dos chicos que se quieren amar y matar al mismo tiempo, es que esto es un sentimiento mutuo, que alguien me explique que mierda es porque es demasiado complicado y confuso, demasiado doloroso, demasiado bello. No con la belleza de una flor . Es como la belleza de el amor, porque el amor no debería ser calificado como un sentimiento, es un arma de doble filo y los asesinos que juegan con ella, terminan igual que la victimario, y lo mas interesante del amor no solo es eso, sino que ninguno de los dos sabe quien es el asesino y quien es la victima._

… _._

 _-_ tal vez sea el peor momento para decírtelo, pero necesito que sepas antes de morir es que...

-que es lo que tienes que decirme. maldición es que no entiendes he olvidado como amar.

El empezó a reírse y lamentarse por no decirlo antes hasta que el muy idiota decidió abrir la boca

-pero el problema es que yo te amo. Simplemente no quieres recordarlo.

En ese momento empezó a llover, tengo que admitir que me dejo helada, no por la lluvia, me dejo la mente en blanco sin ninguno pensamiento mas que sus palabras " yo te amo" , como responder a eso, yo también lo amo pero he olvidado como amar o no quise recordarlo.

-lamentablemente y-yo te…

el muy bestia se acerco a mi y me interrumpió con que quedo grabado a fuego en mi memoria, se le ocurrió tocar mis labios con los suyos, un beso que sello nuestro destino, un roce con cariño y sinceridad, cuando se separo de mi .hice lo único que se me ocurrió, escapar..

hasta ahora ha pasado casi medio año y eso no para de rondar por mi cabeza, no se si estoy triste por haberlo dejado aquella noche o si fue bueno escapar de el. De nuevo. Escape y me aleje de el por mi ambición, poder para cumplir mi venganza

… _._

 _tengo que admitir que cuando la vi correr delante mío perdiéndose de mi campo de vista era como si cada paso suyo me dejara vació, sabia muy bien que no seria correspondido, no después de haber luchado contra ella, pero se que estoy jugando con el arma mas dañina y mortífera del mundo, El Amor y odio, maldita sea si tan solo le hubiera dicho lo que sentía hace tres años, si no la hubiera dejado irse, tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente, aun con las cosquillas de mi primer beso juntado con las gotas que caían de la lluvia supe que no la voy a dejar escapar de mi de nuevo, nunca mas..._

Y lo peor de todo es que ya a pasado casi medio año y no la he logrado encontrar, se ha convertido en una asesina para pagar con la misma moneda a quien le hizo daño, se escondió detrás de la oscuridad, pero lo que no sabe es que hasta en el lugar mas oscuro del planeta puede haber un rayo de luz que lograra iluminar todo el lugar.

Aun la amo y me siento patético, como voy a poder cumplir mi sueño si no logro ayudar a mi mejor amiga.

" _Sin que me hayan dicho que sea más honesto.  
Mis lágrimas ya traían consigo mis sentimientos,  
Y formaron un pequeño mar a mis pies."  
_

es patético saber que amas a quien quiere matarte, que nunca te corresponde y que nuestra mistad quedo en el olvido de los años pero no de mi corazón.

porque sabía que ella era importante para mi con tan solo verla, olvidando su identidad, sintiéndose sola y olvidada, la soledad es algo que nadie puede soportar porque el ser humano necesita sentir cariño y dolor.

Porque la venganza no lo es todo, el olvido es la única venganza y el único perdón.

… _.._

" _Me doy cuenta del dolor gritando...y lo escucho dentro de mi cabeza, Pero seguiré adelante con esta cicatriz."_

 _me encuentro en mi antiguo hogar, la_ _Eh encontrado , que la voz que lloraba sin duda , es verdad , era la mía. Mi madre dando su ultimo aliento -no olvides , ¿De acuerdo? La razón para sonreír,luego y así quedando en el suelo con un gran charco de un liquido espeso manchando se ropa, sangre, volteo y me quedo congelada mi padre abrazándome, protegiéndome con su propio cuerpo, un kunai atravesando su espalda,- te quiero al igual que tu madre, hay muchas cosas que me encantaría decirte, nunca olvides quien eres y descubre porque estas aquí nunca te debes de rendir porque ese es tu camino._

 _Cubrí mi corazón rasgado,No me preocupe por lastimarme , ya no hay más dolor a pesar de estar arrastrando mis pies mi yo perdido se derrumba haciendo un sonido Al darme cuenta , solo escucho el sonido del viento… pero ya no de las risas de mi madre y los saludos de mi padre, solo el sonido del viento en aquella oscura noche escapando del terror que me inunda, de la soledad, porque nadie puede escapar de ella, de la_ _ **venganza**_ _..._ _  
_

me despierto, las lagrimas empiezan a inundar mis ojos estoy cubierta por una leve capa de sudor, aun era media noche con la luna brillando, se sube a el lugar mas alto de la aldea que me vio nacer, _al igual que mi corazón. Unos pensamientos recurren a mi cabeza_

 _\- "no me retractare nunca de mis palabras, no me rendiré hasta conseguir mi suelo. Porque ese es mi camino". No paro de pensar en aquel amigo, en aquella amistad presa en el paso de los años. Olvidalo, el es tu enemigo, la fuerza te hará olvidar..,_

 _\- "nosotros tenemos una sombra, y esa es nuestro pasado, solo tu decides si ser esclavo de tu pasado, porque eso es algo que nos identifica y no puedes escapar de ti mismo. Nuestro pasado solo es la huella que nos guiá al presente y con la mirada en alto hacia el futuro."_

 _las palabras de mi antiguo amigo siempre me han creado dudas si este es el camino correcto, si realmente estoy haciendo esto bien, si tan solo pudiera dejar este dolor atrás, si tan solo por un momento…_

 _-"el problemas es que yo te amo"_

 _\- y yo a ti, se dijo para si misma,_

 **NOTA:**

 **lose me quedo muy cursi, es mi primer fic y apuesto que me pase con los detalles, que piensan, de todas maneras trate de poner que sakura y sasuke (los padres de sarada) han muerto, bolt, su madre hinata y naruto se sacrificaron por la aldea, algo asi como minato y kushina con naruto. Pero la diferencia aquí es que sarada tiene una perspectiva como la de sasuke algo cambiada, al igual que bolt con la de naruto. Espero que les guste ya que es el fruto de mi aburrimiento en clase de ingles por lo que... Realmente creo que me vale madres el hecho de quedar como una estúpida con este fic pero.. ¿me dejan su review para mejorar el siguiente cap?. he usado partes de varias canciones como flow sing, mayonaka no orchestra. Las letras son muy profundas y me encantan porque por una parte me siento conectada con ella.**

 **Hasta la siguiente hora de aburrimiento. Adiós.**

 **(Esta historia es uno de los borradores de una amiga nuestra... lo estamos posteando como modo de agradecimiento, ella era una persona especial y le encantaba este anime, de aquí sacamos ideas para poder crear un minakushi" no puedo matarte", esperemos que sea de su agrado.)**


End file.
